


Why would anybody want to do that?

by colormyworldbright



Series: On My Block [1]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: (the ship isn't popular enough so hopefully this works), Cesar/Monse, F/M, Letters, Love Confessions, Monse/Cesar, One Shot, Rated T but relatively sexual - you were warned, also the title is like the question the fic is supposed to answer, basically what happened during the time skip, discussion of racism and sexism, how they got together, i love these two so much, like between when Mario says not to bone monse and when monse returns from camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyworldbright/pseuds/colormyworldbright
Summary: “One last thing: don’t bone Monse.”Cesar laughs along with Ruby and Jamal.“Why would anybody want to do that?” Monse says with a full braces grin.Monse is fourteen. She’s never had a real crush much less a boyfriend. Her first kiss was a dare when she was nine. Her second and third kisses went to Jamal and Ruby, in that order. She wants to be a writer. She likes the way words pour out of her when she’s inspires. The way they look in cursive on paper. The notebook Cesar has given her will be full by the end of the summer with doodles and notes and stories and letters, all in her good penmanship.She likes the way Cesar smiles. She’s always liked the smirk that hides behind the grin. The way his eyes light up, how they crinkle a bit. It’s hard for her to leave him. To leave all of them. 10 weeks away doesn’t seem worth it, even if it is a full scholarship._The story of what happened before she went to camp and the letters they wrote after she left





	Why would anybody want to do that?

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough OMB fics, let alone enough Cesar and Monse fics. I hope you enjoy this! If you do please give kudos/leave comments. I thrive off of support. Also please share this with your friends!

“One last thing: don’t bone Monse.” 

 

Cesar laughs along with Ruby and Jamal. 

 

“Why would anybody  _ want  _ to do that?” Monse says with a full braces grin. 

 

Monse is fourteen. She’s never had a real crush much less a boyfriend. Her first kiss was a dare when she was nine. Her second and third kisses went to Jamal and Ruby, in that order. She wants to be a writer. She likes the way words pour out of her when she’s inspires. The way they look in cursive on paper. The notebook Cesar has given her will be full by the end of the summer with doodles and notes and stories and letters, all in her good penmanship. 

 

She likes the way Cesar smiles. She’s always liked the smirk that hides behind the grin. The way his eyes light up, how they crinkle a bit. It’s hard for her to leave him. To leave all of them. 10 weeks away doesn’t seem worth it, even if it is a full scholarship.

 

-

 

“You’re still not feeling camp?” Cesar asks as he walks her home.

 

“I don’t wanna miss out on a whole summer. Who knows how things will change?”

 

Cesar went from boyishly cute to dateable cute over the summer before 6th grade. Poof all the girls were whispering about him and he went out with Destiny Parker for three weeks. She’s not sure if she can handle coming back to a change a like that.

 

“Ah, don’t worry, it’s like Mario said. We have to stick together, and we will.” He stops to put a hand on her shoulder all reassuringly, and smiles. “Nothing is going to change. I won’t let them.”

 

Monse is relieved. But a part of her wishes they would…

 

“You can’t control everything. I mean Jamal might get good at football and Ruby could design an app.”

 

“But that’s not a real change. Besides, I’ll write to you about everything, yeah? And you can write me back about camp.”

 

Monse nods. They walk in silence for a few minutes.   
  
“Really, we should worry about you changing over the summer. What if you meet the new Shakespeare and fall in love or learn so many new words you can’t properly communicate with us.”

 

Monse rolls her eyes, “First of all, I’m pretty sure Shakespeare was gay and second of all, we all know it’s Ruby that has the diction problems. _I_ know my audiences.”

 

“Besides, even if I did fall in love with someone, it’s not like they’d like me back --I mean I’m not much to look at.” It’s awkward the way she says it. A stumble of words rushed out and regretted immediately. This isn’t Monse. Monse Finnie doesn’t care about how she looks and she’s got things that are more important than romance on her mind, like getting out of Freeridge and figuring out who her mom is.

 

He stops again and looks her right in the eyes. “Don’t say that. You’re beautiful.”

 

Her heart skips a beat. Fuck.

 

“Aw, thanks, you too,” She blurts. “Anyway, did you end up getting into the computer science class with Ruby?”

 

“Monse, I’m serious. You are. You should believe that.”

 

“Yeah, I’m serious too, but I’m pretty sure you already know about your pretty boy face.”

 

“Aw, you think it’s pretty?”

 

She rolls her eyes, “I know the whole 8th grade does.”

 

“Oh do they?”

 

“You do not need the ego boost.”

 

“Aww come on, flatter me. I can take it.” He grins that smirky grin.

 

“I’ve just heard a bunch of girls talk about how much they looove your smile and your hair and they think your ohhh so sexy.”

 

He clicks, “What can I say it’s God’s gift.”

 

“Ugh, those girls are gross though. They don’t know you at all. Most of them think it’s sooo tragically hot that your brother’s arrested and you’re affiliated with the Santos.”

 

“Oh.” His smile vanishes and she regrets saying it.

 

“Promise me if you ever consider dating one of them you’ll let me meet them first.”

 

“Aw you mean I have to wait all summer? C’mon Monse a man’s got needs.” He fakes being wounded and smirks.

 

She punches him. “Yeah a whole summer. It’s not like you get those needs met now anyway right?”

 

She stops, “Wait you haven’t had sex yet, right?”

 

“I haven’t.” He promises, “I’d tell you if I had. I was just kidding. Of course I’ll tell you if I’m interested in some girl.”

 

“Good.” Monse doesn’t know why she’s let this conversation happen and she sure as hell doesn’t want it to continue. “So the computer science class?”

 

“Monse, I’m not interested in anyone. I’m not smashing people behind your back.”

 

Why is she so tense?

 

“See if I was ever interested in a girl, it’d be you,” he admits, hands in his pocket, eyes locked on his shoes.

 

He looks up to see her reaction. Which can only be described as shocked.

 

“Wait, what?” Her arms are up in exasperation. “Didn’t you just laugh at the idea of boning me. What the hell, Cesar, I’m going to camp tomorrow. Why would you--”

 

“Monse, relax.” He puts his hands on her shoulders again. “I just wanted to clear the air. Tell you the truth. It’s been weighing on me for a while and I didn’t think I could get over you till I told you and you rejected me.”

 

He shrugs like it’s nothing but god damn it Cesar, it’s not.

 

“What if I didn’t reject you?” She’s freezing. Fuck what is happening. She still hasn’t finished packing for camp and her dad’s coming back tomorrow morning to take her and.

 

“What? You like me back?”

 

“I never said that. You never said you liked me either.”

 

“I do, Monse. I really, really do like you.” This is a smile Cesar has never given her before. It’s so happy and genuine and there’s no hint of a smirk and Fuck.

 

She crosses her arms and stares at anything but that smile, quickening her pace. “Well, maybe I like you too, okay?”

 

They’re in front of her house now.

 

“You do?” Why does he sound so surprised?

 

“Yes, why are you so surprised?”

 

“I guess I always thought you were way out of my league.”

 

“Ha, me with my braces and my flat chest and my--”

 

He interrupts her with a kiss. It’s neither short nor innocent. It’s her first real kiss. The kind of kiss where you have to hold on to something. Where you feel like you’re not even on this planet anymore. Where you can’t tell if it’s been twenty seconds or twenty minutes.

 

“You’re amazing.” He says it like it’s a fact and kisses her again. She feels lightheaded and walks him back toward her house.

 

She opens the door without stopping. It’s lucky they’re around the same height.

 

“Your dad?”

 

“Not back till tomorrow.”

 

They keep kissing. She pushes him to the couch and takes a seat on his lap. Wow, he’s really hard.

 

“Woah, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Monse.”

 

She kisses him again and wraps her legs around his waist. “This is something I want to do.”

 

So she lied when she said she’d never had a real crush. She’s had one really big fucking crush on stupid Cesar since like forever. He was the first boy she actually wanted to kiss and this - this is like a dream come true.

 

He starts kissing her neck and she hears herself moan. She didn’t think she was capable of such a visceral sound. The moan only encourages him. She lets her hands explore underneath his shirt. She always knew he was shredded but wow.

 

“Can I?” His hands are on the buttons of her romper. Why did she pick today to wear a romper?

 

“Yes please.”

 

He’s surprisingly nimble despite the fog of...lust?  Ugh, it feels so good it’s hard for her to process anything else.

 

“I wasn’t kidding though about being flat chested, though.”

 

And he doesn’t care. Her shirt is off and he’s kissing her collarbone, kissing all the skin not covered by her flimsy bralette. She takes his shirt off and starts kissing him again, starts kissing _his_ neck and all _his_ exposed skin.

 

“ _Fuck_ , _Monse_ ,” he moans.

 

“Only if you’ve got a condom,” she jokes.

 

“Well actually,” he stops kissing and pulls his wallet out of his pocket, “Oscar made me promise to carry these around just in case. Said he didn’t want me to have to drop outta school to deal with a kid.”

 

“Damn. Uh, well.”

 

“Seriously, we don’t have to do anything. I don’t want to pressure you or--”

 

He’s so earnest and kind and understanding and _Cesar_. Cesar, the boy she’s known her entire life. Cesar, the person she trusts most besides her dad. Cesar, who’s decent enough to keep asking for consent. Cesar, who she’s not going to see for a whole summer.

 

“You’re doing the opposite of pressuring me.” She smiles. “If I’m being honest there’s no one else I’d rather have be my first smash.”

 

“First smash? That’s a good way to say lose your virginity.”

 

Monse rolls her eyes. “Virginity is a social construct created by the patriarchy to shame women over sex.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He smiles and gives her a peck of a kiss.

 

“But if you do want to do this, I think we should keep it between us. I mean keep us between us. I think it’ll create a rift in the crew, knowing we’re together.”

 

Like she’d flaunt losing her virginity. She doesn’t want to be unjustly labeled and shamed for being a slut or a whore. She doesn’t want to be known as Cesar’s bitch.

 

“Yeah, definitely. Ruby and Jamal would freak out if they knew about us.”

 

Us. It’s so weird to say that outloud.

 

“Okay then.” He starts kissing her all magic like again.

 

“No let’s go to my room.”

 

-

 

The sex lasts about two minutes. They don’t exactly have lube available and Cesar’s probably the opposite of small, even for someone his age, so it hurts as much as it feels good. And the feels good part is probably just because it was nice to be _that_ close with someone. Really intimate. Monse can see why people hype up losing your virginity, even if it is pretty sexist.

 

They don’t say _I love you_. The romantic feelings between them are a jumble and the platonic love is so self evident it doesn’t need to be said. It just is.

 

They cuddle after. She falls asleep in his arms. Cesar wakes her up around four.

 

“I don’t need your dad to beat my ass, but I want to say goodbye.” They hug.

 

He kisses her one last time, slowly like he’s savoring it.

 

“Write me.”

 

-

 

_Dear Cesar,_

 

_Camp is interesting. I’ve never had to share a room with someone and now I’m living with 5 girls. Too much estrogen if I’m honest but none of them are crazy like Jasmine. I like the writing. I’m trying to pace myself with the journal you gave me because if I don’t I’ll fill it up within a couple weeks. And then I wouldn’t be able to write you letters like this. Anyway, the writing - we do a lot of exercises, but surprisingly also a lot of reading. Mostly short stories for both. Apparently Hemingway was a self absorbed, sexist, drunk butthole, but he knows how to write a story. We’re supposed to read him in AP English (assuming our program is half as good as the programs these white kids go to). I’m keeping up with everyone pretty well. We do peer review and I usually switch with this guy named Dwayne. Mainly because we’re like the two token black kids and it’s like they expect us to be friends. He writes a lot of sci fi, but it’s not half bad. I don’t really have friends here but it’s ten weeks (now only 7) so I don’t really see the need, you know? You’d be shocked though - I can actually keep my mouth shut for more than 5 minutes when I’m not around you, Ruby, and Jamal._

 

_Anyway, how are you? How’s the squad? Update me!_

_Miss you,_

 

_Monse_

 

-

 

**Dear Monse,**

 

**I’m glad camp is going well. I know you don’t feel the need to make friends but you should still try to hang out with people. Who knows, one or two of them might be really cool. You wouldn’t want to miss out on having writer friends like Dwayne. Who knows maybe one of his short stories will become some big sci fi series in ten years. And I know one of your stories will also probably become a major hit but still, it’d suck to miss out on that friendship. Speaking of your camp short stories, you should send me one. I’ve missed reading what you’ve written. I read up on Hemingway. I like his style - short and to the point. I wish Mrs. Garcia’s readings were that simple.**

 

**I miss you a lot. The block isn’t the same without you, you know? Ruby and Jamal are crazy as always. Jamal started going to football practice but I’d be willing to bet a cool twenty that he’ll quit before the summer’s over. Ruby is literally counting the days before Mario leaves. It’s kinda ridiculous, honestly. We’ve been teaching ourselves Java (that’s a programing language). Okay, if I’m being honest, Ruby’s teaching me. He’s a lot better at this than me (as expected), but don’t let him tell you I can’t do shit, because I’m really not that bad myself.**

 

**Can’t wait to see you,**

 

**Cesar**

 

-

 

_Dear Cesar,_

 

 _We’ve started reading poetry. I really like that spoken word shit. I’ll have to show you some videos when I get back. I think it’s more raw than normal poetry, but I don’t mind that too. It’s so weird listening to a bunch of white kids analyze Langston Hughes and Pablo Neruda (and no we didn’t read the sexy ones, get your head out of the gutter). They’re trying to hard to be woke it’s kinda sad. Half of them believe racism is over. I_ hope _these kids don’t end up famous writers and if they do I’ll be happy not remembering their names. Dwayne is okay. Apparently he can write historical fiction too. Why does he pick the most boring genres? I’m not sure._

 

_If I’m honest I don’t think Jamal would really quit the team. He’d have to tell his parents (which he can’t do because c’mon he’s terrified of disappointing them) or he’d have to lie to his parents and we all know Jamal can’t keep a secret to save his life. I’m glad Ruby’s still the same old Ruby, slightly better than you at everything, haha. Ugh, I really miss hanging out in the block, but hey only 3 more weeks till I see you guys again!_

 

_I’ve attached a poem I wrote instead of a short story._

 

_Miss you,_

 

_Monse_

 

-

 

“Oh it was so bad back then”

She says through her white teeth,

A white lie on repeat:“back then”

To assuage her white guilt

“Back then” as if it’s all okay now

As if our opportunities are equal

As if her fancy suburban neighborhood

Is every neighborhood in America

As if we all feel safe walking down the street alone

\-- she talks about not feeling safe

As a woman.

Bitch, you’re not a woman.   
And bitch, even if you were you’d be a white woman.

 

-

 

_(unsent)_

 

_Dear Cesar,_

 

_Are you ever going to reply to my letter?? I’m going to assume it got lost in the mail but you’re definitely going to get hounded about this._

 

_Guess what, I got my braces off! I’m not sure if we’re going to do anymore kissing but if we do this will hopefully make things easier. I also have real boobs now. It’s weird. It’s like guys forget you have eyes when you get boobs. They literally can’t stop staring: it’s gross. (The only person I want staring at my body is you). Ugh, I hope you didn’t write back because you found another girl. Because that’d be a really lame reason not to respond to your best friend. Okay, I’m being irrational. I’ll see you in a week and you’ll give me a better lame excuse. And hopefully a review of that pathetic poem. Honestly it’s making me cringe already. I swear I don’t give two fucks about race relations, normally. I mean you know that. It’s just so weird being around these rich white kids. The way they look at the world is so different._

 

_Anyway, I miss you. You better still miss me._

 

_Monse_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand then we're back to the show were we eventually find out Cesar claimed Monse. Hope you liked this! Let me know if you want me to write more fics - I might even take requests :o. And please give kudos/leave a comment!


End file.
